


1,460 Days Without You (Is Far Too Long)

by charmed_seconds



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-27 02:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmed_seconds/pseuds/charmed_seconds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long-distance relationships have always been known to fail, and Merlin understands this. So, when Arthur leaves Britain to get away from the limelight and go to University in the States leaving Merlin behind on promises of constant communication, Merlin has a strong sense of foreboding deep within him. Merlin knows that the next four-years were going to be hell for him, but he knew, on the 1,460th day when he got to welcome Arthur home in the airport, he knew it was going to be worth it. Now, if only he could make it that long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Merlin tried to keep the tears at bay as he felt Arthur’s fingertips graze over the knobs of his spine. Closing his eyes, he felt a few, warm tears cascade down and fall onto his lover’s chest.  He took a deep breath when he felt the caress stop and a soft, comforting shushing sound was being whispered in his ear.  Licking his lips, Merlin pushed himself up and looked at Arthur; the blond man smiling sadly as he gently cupped Merlin’s cheek. “You’re leaving,” Merlin whispered, “Would it be cheesy if I wept and pleaded for you not to go?”  
Arthur chuckled weakly, “As long as you don’t chase after my car, I think we’ll be good.”  
Merlin nodded, the young man gulping as he tried to reel his emotions back in. He allowed himself to be pulled into a kiss, a broken sob coming out as he tried to wordlessly plead to Arthur for him to stay in Europe for schooling; but he knew it would be futile. Arthur had his heart set on going somewhere he wouldn’t be placed on a pedestal because of his royal blood, and sadly, that meant the States at a small, elite university.  Meanwhile, Merlin would be stuck in Europe going to college for English and History degree at an everyday university in Northern Ireland. ** **  
****

“We’ll ring each other as often as possible, text about every, little bloody detail, and video chat whenever we can.” Arthur whispered against his lips, “I won’t let a silly thing like distance and an ocean ruin this, Merlin.”

Merlin nodded, “I know; but, it won’t be the same, Arthur.”

“I know, love,” Arthur agreed, “But, we’ll do the best that we can? You go to Belfast, learn your degrees and your fancy magic, I’ll go to Harvard and learn boring international politics. We’ll live, enjoy our times at uni and the four years will pass by quickly.”

Merlin sniffled and hid his face in Arthur’s neck, “Bullshit, and you know it, Arthur. These four years are going to be fucking hell.”

Arthur licked his lips and peered up at the stark, clean, white ceiling as he coaxed his fingers through Merlin’s black hair and tried to commit the silky softness to memory before pressing his lips to it, “I know, Love. I know.”

* * *

 

Merlin forced himself to untangle from Arthur’s arms as the sun began to peer over the horizon. He rubbed at his cheeks, the skin taut with salt as he padded his way nude to the adjoined bathroom. Looking at his reflection, Merlin licked his lips and tried to keep the budding, depressing emotions at bay. He looked through the threshold and looked at Arthur, the man sleeping peacefully in his large bed. Two years he’s called the glorified, lusted-after Prince Arthur his lover and part of Merlin loathed himself for letting himself fall so deep in love with the royal. All dates were kept within the palace walls and the two only displayed friendship outside of them. Merlin knew that Arthur did it to keep the tabloids from attacking Merlin and his small family, and to have a false sense of privacy for as long as he could.

They made an agreement that they would go to university, still hidden; but, still bound. Arthur wanted to give Merlin a few more years of freedom from the cameras and the high expectations. Taking a deep breath, Merlin turned on the faucet and splashed water onto his face. He should be happy for Arthur. He was going to Harvard, breaking the usual Oxford tradition that started with his great-great grandfather, and was finally stepping outside of his family’s shadow. He was slowly shaping into the King that Merlin was quickly envisioning him as, and Merlin felt blessed that he was the one to stand beside Arthur as he did.

Only, now there was going to be an ocean between them.

“Don’t cry,”

Merlin laughed brokenly, “You know that usually when people leave me, they don’t come back.”

Arthur gently pecked Merlin's bare shoulder, “I’m not your father, nor Will, nor Freya. I’ve been here since you’ve been six, and I left plenty of times, right?” he waited for Merlin to nod before continuing, “Then, I’ll be back this time. Simple logic, really.”

Turning, Merlin frowned at his lover, “Why did that sound like sweet, beloved comforting, turned into an insult, you damn prat?”

Arthur smirked, a hint of his crooked teeth peeking through, “That’s because that’s what it was. Now, get dressed. Father will have my head if we’re not down to breakfast.”

Merlin yelped when the Prince lightly slapped his butt cheek, glaring at the laughing blond as he sauntered into the closet. Turning back towards the mirror, he smirked as his eyes flashed gold and a loud crash could be heard.

“ _Mer_ -lin!”

Merlin chuckled, “Sorry, dear!”

* * *

  
“My father is waiting in the car, love,” Arthur whispered, “Matthew will make sure you get home okay.”  
Merlin nodded, “You’ll call when you land, right?”  
Arthur smiled and leaned his forehead against Merlin’s, “Yes, I will. And I will text you when I wake up every morning and whenever something happens. I’ll send you every bloody postcard I find, and my computer will always be on. Did I miss something?”  
“Don’t forget a snow globe for my mum, prat.” Merlin whispered before sniffling, “And, text me before you get on the plane, okay? And-and,”  
“Love, breath,” Arthur gently kissed Merlin, “I have to go. I’ll be fine. You’ll be fine. In four years, you’ll be welcoming back, scolding me for something I did and then weep and cry and get my jacket all full of snot.”  
“You are not painting a good picture,” Merlin mumbled.  
A harsh, sharp horn made the couple flinch. Arthur took a deep breath, “I really need to leave, love.” the Prince placed one last kiss upon Merlin’s lips before turning. Feeling resistance, he looked down at his leather jacket, it clutched tightly, smiling sadly, Arthur placed his hand on top of Merlin’s, “You need to let go, Merlin.”  
Merlin weakly nodded before slowly unclenching his hand. Looking at the slick, black car, Arthur frowned. He quickly twisted around and brought Merlin into a passionate kiss, something that he would be longing for and wanting all while he was in the States. He leaned back and looked into his lover’s blue eyes before taking his lips once more, kissing the lithe man languidly and lovingly. “I’ll call you when I land.”  
“I’ll miss you,” Merlin whispered brokenly, "I love you."  
Arthur merely smiled because he knew if he said those words, the tears he was desperately trying to hold back would fall from his loose grasp.


	2. Chapter Two

Merlin winced as a shoulder was shoved a bit harshly into his body as he made his way across the campus, rushing to get to his English course which happened to be on the other end of the grounds. Grumbling, the young warlock hitched his shoulderbag higher and made his way up the stairs into the building and slid into his chair just as class was starting.  He took a deep breath before bringing his notebook out and a pen as the teacher, a young brunette woman by the name of Nimueh (which she demanded to be called by as she was too young for ma’am yet), began talking about American Literature.   
“The Great Gatsby,” She began, writing the title in elegant font, “written by the American writer F. Scott Fitzgerald.”  
Merlin held back a yelp when he felt his pocket vibrate. Angling his body, Merlin slid his phone out.   
“ **Arthur** : _Good Morning, Love_.” was on the screen, and Merlin tried to keep every muscle on his face stoic as it threatened to spread into a large smile. 

* * *

  
**Merlin** : _Five hours ahead, Arthur. It’s 2 in the afternoon here. In American Lit right now, prat._  
Arthur chuckled as he swung his legs out of bed, the Prince quickly responding to his lover. “I swear, you and your phone will become one being soon,”   
Looking up, Arthur rolled his eyes at his roommate, a fellow Brit that went by the name of Leon, before answering with “I’m sure I’ll get cancer first from using it too much.”  
Leon shook his head as he hopped off of the top bunk, “You never did tell me why you’re so engrossed with your cell. Girl back on the island?”  
Arthur smiled softly, a reply making the Blackberry buzz again, “Yeah, someone special.”  
Leon hummed as he tapped his finger on his chin, “So someone has the Prince’s heart wrapped up tightly in their hands. Lucky them.”  
 **Merlin** : _Yes, I enrolled in marching band, you prat. Did you start football yet? You better send me a pic of you in your uniform, you would just be horrible lover if you didn’t._  
Rolling his eyes, Arthur retorted that he had to see Merlin in his uniform first before getting up. He quickly grabbed the first t-shirt he saw - a dark red one - and a pair of jeans before heading to the common bathroom to freshen up. After a quick shower, he padded his way back to his room, his pajamas pants slung over his shoulder.   
“This vibrated a couple of times while you were showering,” Leon said, tossing the Prince his phone.  
“Cheers,” Arthur mumbled as he plopped back on his bed as he opened his phone.   
He laughed loudly at the firm denial from Merlin about his uniform saying he looked ‘dorky’ and ‘stupid’ in his while Arthur was ‘hot’ and ‘sexy’ in his.  He quickly retorted that band geek looked good on the lithe man before opening his text message from his older half-sister, the woman in Paris in her last year of fashion school, much to their father’s chagrin.   
**Morgana**  : _Call me when you have a chance tonight. Wondering how the states are treating my baby brother. xx_  
Frowning, Arthur set aside his phone before sliding on a pair of trainers and then grabbing his textbook and heading out.

* * *

  
 **Arthur** : _I always found your little band getup looked particularly sexy on you. Especially with your glasses._  
Merlin snorted as he plopped down onto his bed, his roommate still in class, and enjoyed the few minutes he had by himself. Looking over at his end table, Merlin frowned at the thick, black framed glasses that have been the bane of his existence since third year. Luckily, by time he reached secondary school, he convinced his mother to spend a little extra money for him to get contacts. And yet, for some reason, Arthur always found the glasses sexy on him.  
 **Me** : _I’m beginning to think you have a things for nerds Mister Pendragon,_ Merlin responded before hitting SEND. Sighing, Merlin sat up and ran a hand through his black hair. Glancing at the time, he frowned before standing up, stretching languidly. Time for work.   
Work was nestled in the underground depths of Queen’s University in Belfast. His lone job was to sit in a cubicle and translate. Knowledge of the Old Religion and the language was beaten into his head as a young child by his father, and when his Magic Instructor - Gaius - found out, the elderly man jumped at the chance to get some of the rare, untranslated magical tomes written in a more modern tongue for the new sorcerers.  Of course, Merlin also had to deal with young sorcerers coming in and asking questions and eventually, when Gaius deemed him ready, to train the little buggers in the magical arts and start brewing potions and tinctures for the elderly’s man apothecary.   
It was something that Merlin didn’t particularly like and it brought up a few rare nerves from his father’s abandonment; but, it was a decent wage with a flexible schedule, so he wasn’t going to argue. ** ** ** **  
********

“My Boy, how are you?”

Merlin smiled at the elderly man, the white-haired professor giving off the air of a grandfather since Merlin met him a week and half ago, “I’m good, Professor. And yourself?”

“I’m fine,” Gaius said, “And for the hundredth time, Gaius, not professor. Makes me feel older than I already am. Now, I would like Necromancy and Other Dark Arts translated first today. I would like to give it to a certain twelve-year-old sorcerer that likes to bring back dead pets much to his parent’s horror. You can choose what you want to translate for the remainder of your time here. How is your essay coming along?”

“Slowly,” Merlin confessed, “Not a lot about the magical properties of garnet written down.”

“Maybe one of these books can help you,” Gaius said, smirking as he looked around the large library of books, “Of course, if you can find it.”

“Extra credit if I do?” Merlin tried.

Gaius laughed, “Just get to work, Merlin. I’m sure the book will appear when you need it.” he said before walking deeper into the underground labyrinth that was the School of Magic.

Sighing, Merlin turned and headed into the heart of the library and plopped down into his chair, the book he was meant to translate already on his desk. He took a deep breath and opened the dusty tome, the arcane letters appearing on ageless parchment. “Let’s get this over with.”


	3. Chapter Three

Merlin rubbed his eyes as he listened to the irate mother scream once again in his ear, “No Mrs.LeBlanc, I don’t think that he meant to do that; but, in a child that young sometimes magic just goes a bit arry-”

The young warlock winced as the woman shrieked, “Yes, I understand that Marcus did it in the middle of the store; but you were able to cover it up. Magic isn’t unknown to the public, Mrs. LeBlanc-”

Sighing, Merlin leaned forward, his head pooled in his hand, “Yes, being born with magic does have some difficulties that you wish weren’t place upon your child, but-”

Blinking, Merlin leaned back and looked at the black phone before snorting, “Could’ve said “bye” first,” he stated before letting the phone drop back to it’s holder with a sharp click, “Try to help and all I get is rudeness,” he muttered as he sat back down and turned back towards the book and notepad.

A flashing green light made his turn and look at his cell phone. **Arthur :** _Video chat tonight?_

Frowning, Merlin responded, **Me** : _Working tonight, sorry._

A few seconds later, his phone buzzed. **Arthur** : _Okay. I’m turning in then. Good night. Love you._

Merlin smiled before typing his answer back, reciprocating the feelings before setting the phone aside. With a heavy sigh, Merlin picked up his pen and continued translating the arcane language into everyday English.

* * *

 

Soon, the days blended together and Massachusetts found itself blanketed in snow. Arthur, bundled tightly in a coat and other winter gear, sped walk from the library to his communications class, his cram session with Leon and Elyan resting heavily on his mind. Numerous definitions floated in his mind and his hands shook from sheer anxiety as he settled into his seat.

“You’ll have 90 minutes to complete this exam,” his professor stated monotoned as he began to filter up and down the rows of students, “First portion of his exam is multiple choice, use capital letters for the answers, second portion is short answer, shorter the better, third portion is essay, longer the better. Once completed, place your exam packets on my desk and have yourself a very merry holiday break.”

Arthur licked his lips as the packet plopped down onto his desk. Taking a deep breath, Arthur picked up his pencil and started writing the answer for : **What is Non-Verbal Communication?**

* * *

 

 **Arthur** : _I think I barely passed._

Merlin chuckled as he put down his sandwich, his hands turning his phone so he could type his answer. **Me** : _I’m sure you did fine. Passed with A’s, I know it. Have a little faith in yourself, clotpole._

“Get off your phone, Emrys and join in!”

Merlin laughed as a soggy towel impacted with his face. Peeling it off, Merlin settled a glare on his friend, the dark haired man smirking as his hands were on his waist, “Shove off, Edwin. I have a 7am final that I have to get up for,”

“Doesn’t mean you can’t have a little fun, mate,” Gwaine rebutted as he crushed a beer can in his hand before chucking it to the side.

Merlin shook his head as his phone buzzed. **Arthur** : _Thanks for the vote of confidence, you idiot and thanks for the lovely name. Clotpole…what exactly does that mean?_

Merlin laughed and stated typing his response, only to find himself hauled off before he could send it. Smiling, Merlin shoved his phone in his back pocket and placed a bet on Gwaine on the next round of darts.

* * *

  
Arthur frowned as he laid in his bed, his phone in his hand. Twenty minute have passed since his last text and unless he was at work, Merlin always texted back within a few minutes. Running a hand through his dark blond strands, Arthur sat up.

“What’s got you looking like I kicked your puppy?” Elyan asked, spinning around in Leon’s desk chair.

“He didn’t get a text back,” Leon answered, “Bit unusual. Your special someone working?”

“I don’t think so,” Arthur mumbled, “It’s only nine over there.”

“They’re probably studying,” Elyan said, shrugging, “Or partying, like we should be doing. Now wallowing with the Prince of England.”

“You two can go. Not really in the mood,” Arthur sighed.

Leon patted Arthur on the shoulder, “Get dressed, and let’s hit the pubs. A few drinks and you’ll be forgetting about the person back in Ireland.”

“I don’t want to-”

“Leon, if you’re going to live in America, speak like an American. Pubs are bars here.” Elyan taught.

Leon rolled his eyes and waved the African-American’s words away, “Come on. T-shirt and you’ll be good to go. You need to celebrate. We got through our first semester.”

“Seven more to go,” Arthur rebutted.

Elyan sighed, “We’ll drag you out without a shirt,”

Arthur huffed and stood, “Fine. We’ll go out. Jesus Christ, I have a early morning interview.”

* * *

 

Merlin tapped his pencil against the fine wood of his desk, his bottom lip being gnawed at as he tried to work his way through his maths exam. He held back a jump when he felt his phone vibrate once again, it being the third time since he entered the classroom. Circling his last answer, Merlin stood up and placed the packet on the table. He gave the professor a small smile before speed walking out.

Fishing his phone out, the young man faulted.

 **Morgana** : _If you don’t kill him, I will. Call if you need anything, dear. I’m merely a phone call away._

 **Mum** : _Oh honey, please don’t do anything irrational. I’m sure there’s a logical explanation._

Blinking, Merlin opened his e-mail. Clicking on the one from Morgana, he opened the linked photo.

“No…” a broken sob tore from his throat, “No…”

Sitting down at the nearest bench, Merlin clutched his phone in his hands. The photo of Arthur and another woman snogging blurred as tears fell down his cheeks. Through them, Merlin sped-dialed his preset three. A groggy voice picked up. Glancing at the clock, Merlin realized it was around four in the morning in the States. Sniffling, he ignored Arthur asking what was wrong as the warlock tried to find his voice.

“Merlin, what’s wrong? Why are you crying?”

Licking his lips, Merlin merely responded with a broken, “Why?”


	4. Chapter Four

Arthur slowly sat up and rubbed his face when he heard the factory set ringtone blare in his right ear. Blindly, he patted around his pillow before grabbing the small phone. Without even looking at the screen, he accepted the call and greeted the caller half-asleep.

The sound of sobbing made his eyes snap open. Pulling the phone away from his ear, he looked at his screen. The name made him tense before returning the phone back to his ear, “Merlin, love, what’s wrong? Merlin?” Arthur took a deep breath, “Merlin, why are you crying?”

“W-Why?” came the broken response.

Arthur’s brows furrowed and he slowly sat up. The room was still dark and a quick glance at the digital clock placed Ireland at nine o’clock in the morning. “Shouldn’t you be in an exam right now?”

“Damn it Arthur, don’t change the subject,” Merlin sniffled out, “Is this because I forgot to text you back? Or-Or we haven’t video chatted in a few days? I’m sorry Arthur, I-I’ve been busy. I’m working constantly to feed myself and-and pay for the dorm and uni but that would give you no right to do this. Why did you do this, Arthur?”

Arthur’s concern only rose with Merlin’s broken rambles. “Merlin, what are you talking about?”

Merlin laughed mirthlessly, “Well, when you finally grow the nerve to tell me, you can just fuck off Arthur Pendragon. We’re fucking done, have fun with your future princess.”

The harsh click made Arthur flinch before lowering the Blackberry. Licking his lips, he watched as the call screen fade away and his home one appear. Emails and text messages filled it; but, one stood out.

 **Morgana** : _Call me. NOW._

He quickly pressed four and hit CALL; it was picked up on the second ring. “What the hell were you thinking, Arthur Pendragon.” Came the steely, cold greeting from his half-sister.

“Morgana, I have no fucking idea anyone is talking about,” Arthur hissed, “Merlin just calls me out of the fucking blue sobbing and then the next thing I know is that he wants to break it off. Goddamn it Morgana, what the hell did I do?”

“…Were you really that drunk?” Morgana said, her voice mixed with both disgust and awe.

“What. Did. I. Do?” Arthur bit out.

“Some bloke took a picture of you at a party, snogging happily with some bird. You were lucky Uther and I managed to stop the printings and hide it before it was made viral!” Morgana growled, “You really screwed yourself over this time.”

Arthur groaned, “I would never-. I didn’t-. I don’t fucking remember, Morgana! She must of drugged me or something.”

“Yeah, you would want that, wouldn’t you?” snorted Morgana, “And easy out for the almighty Prince.”

Arthur let out a shaky breath, “I’m done with exams. I-I need to fix this.”

“He won’t answer your calls Arthur.”

“I’m won’t be calling him.” Arthur stated before hanging up.

He stood up and started packing haphazardly. He managed to sprawl a quick note to Leon explaining before calling a cab for the airport.

* * *

 

Merlin licked his lips as he turned the key and opened his door. It’s been two days since his break off with Arthur, of course, Gwaine wasn’t helping the fact much by being all gushy with his latest fling. Flicking on the light, he dropped his messenger bag and turned. “A-Arthur?”

The Prince stood up from Merlin’s bed, his hands wringing around his beanie and scarf. “Merlin, I figured this would be something to do in face.”

Merlin snorted, “Just shove it, Arthur. Go back to your fling in the States, I hope she’s a better lay.”

Arthur smiled weakly, “No better lay than you, love.”

“You have no right to call me that anymore, Arthur. We’re done. You apparently have found some fun in the States.”

Arthur took a step forward, “Merlin, she kissed me. We were at the party, and the early parts are still a bit hazy but we were all in the middle of the floor, dancing and celebrating. Then, the next thing I know, she grabbed me and kissed me. I-I pushed her away once I realized what was going on but someone managed to snap a picture apparently.”

Merlin snorted, “Using the whole “She kissed me” excuse, aye? Classy, Arthur.”

“Goddamn it, Merlin. You can ask Leon and Perceval, they were there the whole night and they saw what happened. Hell, the only reason why I know what happened is because of Percival! Leon texted me while I was on the plane and backed him up. I-I’m only get bits and parts back right now.”

Merlin scowled, “Show me the text.”

Arthur sighed but fished into his pocket and withdrew the phone. He opened the message and handed it to Merlin. Merlin quickly read it and handed it back while shaking his head. “Arthur…I just don’t-”

Arthur frowned and reached out and wrapped his hand around one of Merlin’s, “Merlin, we’ve been together for three years. We have years of friendship and you don’t know me well enough to know that I would never betray anyone, especially you, like that?”

Merlin’s head bowed, “Arthur, the picture-”

“I know, and I’m still sorry. I shouldn’t have even put myself in that situation.” Arthur said, taking a step closer, “Nineteen years as a royal should’ve taught me that.”

Merlin snorted, “You were never the best at picking stuff like that up. I mean, you befriended a scholarship student that lived in the slums.”

Arthur licked his lips and cupped Merlin’s cheek, “Best decision I’ve made yet. I’m sorry, Merlin.”

Merlin smirked, “You’re lucky I’m forgiving; although, Mum and Morgana are still going to give you hell.”

Arthur sighed, “Don’t remind me.”

“You brought it upon yourself,” Merlin said before he frowned, “I understand if you don’t want to be tied down, Arthur. Uni is supposed to be about letting go and-”

Merlin moaned softly as Arthur kissed him languidly. “No, we’re not breaking it off so I can just go party and sleep around, Merlin. I wouldn’t be able to do that even if I wasn’t with you, and you know it.”

Merlin nodded before wrapping his arms loosely around Arthur’s waist, “How long are you in for?”

“Umm didn’t exactly have a plan. Probably spend winter hols here and then fly back a week or two before uni resumes, football practice is starting soon.”

Licking his lips, Merlin rest his head against Arthur’s collarbone, “I don’t have to go to work for another few hours.”

Arthur raised an eyebrow, his hand idly over Merlin’s spine “Oh? And you are suggesting what, exactly?”

Merlin smirked, “You know what I’m suggesting.”

“Dormmate?”

“In Dalkey for hols. Dorm room all to my lonesome self.”

Arthur grinned, “Perfect.”

* * *

 

“Arthur,”

The Prince blinked and looked down, a mop of black coming into view, “Yeah?”

“Does anyone in States know about me?” Merlin asked, the young man’s eyes closed and his hand resting comfortably on Arthur’s bare stomach.

“Leon and the others know about you, but not you, specifically.” Arthur answered.

Merlin sighed before sitting up, “I have to go to work.”

Arthur sat up “Merlin, I-”

Merlin smiled, a hint of sadness in his blue eyes, as he pulled on a pair of pants and then shirt. Leaning, Merlin pecked Arthur’s lips, “Arthur, it’s fine. Nothing changed.”

“Would you want it to?”

Merlin gave Arthur one last kiss, “I’ll be back in a few hours.”

Arthur watched as Merlin slid his shoes on before walking out of the small dorm room. Groaning, Arthur pitched backwards and let his body bounce on the cheap bed. The long-distance relationship thing looked better in secondary school.

 


	5. Chapter Five

Merlin took a deep breath, his pen tapping absentmindedly against the desk as he overlooked the tome; the Old English words both enlightening and boring. It was on a simple topic, one that Merlin vaguely remembers learning while in fifth year, but apparently most kids weren’t taught the old language; much to Gaius’s (and his) displeasure. Gaius preached about the lost of the magical ways of the arcane world of magic. The words and the gift of being apart of something that was elite. Now, it was translated in numerous languages and magic was common knowledge; although, those who were gifted were usually looked down or abused, which was why most chose to live in the shadows. Merlin merely wished they would learn so his evenings didn't include hours of constant translating.

Licking his lips, Merlin began to gnaw on the cap of his pen. Beside his mother and uncle, Arthur and Morgana were the only other ones that knew of his magical abilities; which was surprising given his namesake. He still gives his mother hell for that.

Pursing his lips, he let out a deep breath and kneaded his forehead. Old English to Irish translations shouldn’t be this hard.

“And here I thought mages did everything with their little gift,”

Merlin tensed and twirled around in his chair, “First off, you know I’m a warlock, not a mage. Second…Gaius insists on doing it by hand. And what are you doing here, Arthur? This department is for magical students and staff only.”

“I’m the Prince.” Arthur answered with a shrug, “and I was merely dropping this off.” He stated, plopping a steaming Styrofoam cup onto the desk in front of Merlin, “One spoonful of sugar, right?”

Merlin smiled and took a sip of the warm coffee, “Perfect. Thank you.”

“Hello, sire.”

Merlin looked up and smiled at his elderly professor and uncle. “He was just dropping off some coffee,” he quickly stated, “A-And I’m nearly halfway through!”

Gaius chuckled, “It’s holiday break, my boy. Go, enjoy the time off. I’ll fend off the angry parents for a day.”

“Umm…but Uncle-”

“Day off, fully paid.” Gaius quickly added, “Now, go enjoy your day with the Prince.”

Merlin sighed and pushed himself up, “Thank you, Uncle.”

“Yes, thank you, Gaius,” Arthur said before offering his arms to Merlin, “Lunch?”

Merlin rolled his eyes and walked past his lover, “I could eat.”

Arthur let out a deep sigh and told Gaius farewell once more before following after his hurrying lover. “Merlin. Merlin! Jesus, what the rush!?!”

“Nothing.” Merlin mumbled, “Where are we going?”

“Where do you usually eat?”

“It’s usually cheap and something that isn’t worthy of a future King,” Merlin stated, “And, it usually comes out of a Styrofoam cup.”

Arthur chuckled softly, “I swear, that’s all Leon eats some days. Don’t know he stomachs the bloody things, too salty.”

“Not everyone has a royalty’s palette.” Merlin drawled.

Arthur kneaded his forehead as the two made their way across campus, “Merlin, what’s with the attitude. What the hell did I do wrong this time?”

“Nothing, Arthur. Let’s just go get something to eat.”

“Merlin-” Arthur gently grasped Merlin’s hand, “What is-”

Merlin tore his hand from Arthur’s, “Just because it’s holiday doesn’t mean everyone is gone, Arthur.” He stated before he stuffed his hands into his jacket pockets.

Arthur stood before shaking his head, “Damn it, Merlin. What the fuck is your problem? What did I do wrong this time? Did I wear the wrong shirt? Breath the wrong way?”

Merlin looked over his shoulder, his eyes narrowed, “No, Arthur. You did nothing…like always.”

Arthur threw his hands up in the air, “What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

Sighing, Merlin lifted his hand up to knead his forehead, “I’m not having this conversation in the middle of the campus.”

“We’ll go back to your dorm room.”

“No, Arthur.” Merlin stated, turning around, “We’re not having this conversation, ever. It’s not like it would change anything.”

Arthur frowned, “Merlin, if something is wrong then we should talk about it.”

“What is there to talk about, Arthur?” Merlin rebutted, “Because as far as everyone knows, there is no relationship. Go back to the States, Arthur. Its where you want to be.” Merlin spat.

Arthur watched, his answer on his lips, as Merlin’s eyes flashed and the lithe man disappeared in a simple gust of wind. Cursing, Arthur turned and trudged towards Merlin’s dorm room.

* * *

 

Merlin curled his legs closer to his body, “I just don’t what to do Ma,” he spoke, his phone clutched in his ear, “I love him; but-”

“You can’t get the picture out of your head?” Hunith finished, “Oh, my little boy, you were hurt. You’re still hurt. Mere words, as truthful as they might be, won’t heal your heart right away.”

“That’s the thing, Ma. How do I know if they’re truthful?” Merlin mumbled, “It was so convienant. “She kissed me.” Its the most used line in every cheating storyline!”

“Just because it’s a cliche doesn’t make it false,” Hunith replied softly, “While I was crushed when Morgana called me forewarning me, I could never imagine Arthur cheating on you. That boy is too honorable.”

Merlin laughed softly as he laid back against the plush grass, “Noble is more like it. Took his half of secondary school to ask for a bloody date and I had to ask him.”

Hunith laughed, “Imagine my surprise when you told me that you were dating the Prince of England.”

“Imagine Uther’s,” Merlin sobered slightly, “Still doesn’t like the idea of Arthur dating someone from the slums; and that’s not even with him knowing that I have magic.”

“Merlin,” Hunith stated, “Go. Talk to Arthur. Tell him your worries. Relationships are two-way streets, my little boy, both parties need to partake in changes. If there is a problem, both people need to sit down and speak about it.”

“But Ma,”

“Go Merlin. I don’t want to hear Gaius complain about a moping warlock again.”

“Fine…and I wasn’t moping.” Merlin mumbled before ending the call.

* * *

 

Merlin snorted when he opened his dorm door and found Arthur lounging on his bed. “Of course you would still be here.”

Arthur frowned and lowered the novel he was paging through, “The earliest flight is 4 in the morning.”

“Oh,” Merlin licked his lips, “Oh.”

“I didn’t book it!” Arthur quickly stood up, “I didn’t book it yet.”

“Oh.”

“…Is that all you can say, Merlin?”

Merlin glared at his lover, “No, Arthur. It’s not all I can say.”

Arthur chuckled weakly before sobering, “Merlin, what’s wrong?”

Merlin sank into his desk chair, his head in his hands, “I don’t know Arthur. I just…I just want to hold your hand when we go outside and walk. I want to be able to tell my mates, my dormmate, that I’m in a relationship. I just want…to be known that the Prince has someone special so I don’t have to listen to “Prince Arthur in a relationship with person X” every bloody week.”

“No, you’ll just have to hear that I’m cheating on you,” Arthur retorted, rolling his eyes, “The public doesn’t do well with royalty and their lovers. That’s why I don’t want to…distort what we have.”

“All we have right now is a dirty secret in our closets, Arthur.” Merlin hissed, “That’s all we have. Does anyone know about us? Besides Morgana and our parents?”

“Gaius?”

“He’s my uncle, Arthur, and my ma doesn’t know how to keep her mouth shut from her older brother,” Merlin replied, “But, I mean, does your dormmate know about me?”

“He knows I have someone special.”

“Someone special,” Merlin echoed before kneading his forehead, “I see.”

“Does anyone know here?”

“No, Arthur,” Merlin sighed, “Gwaine, I think suspects, but no. All I am is the best friend of the Prince. Most people think I’m a charity case; obviously uni is the same as secondary school.”

“Merlin-”

“No, Arthur. I’ve come to grips that…that’s all I’m going to be for a lot of people. The Prince’s little poor mate that he pulled from the depths of the slums. Hell, most professors here think that you’re paying for my education!” Merlin stood up and ran a hand through his hair, “Arthur, I love you. I do; but, sometimes I wonder if we can make it. We have so many things working against us. Our status. The pressures. And now, we have a bloody ocean between us!”

Arthur stood and gently enveloped his lover in an embrace, gently pecking Merlin’s forehead before pulling him close, “We’ll make it.”

“How do you know?”

Arthur smirked, “Because…You’re Merlin. I mean, it has to be fate, no? Arthur and Merlin, once again, ruling together.”

Merlin chucked, “King Arthur married a woman named Guinevere in the legends.”

Leaning back, Arthur looked at Merlin, “Yeah, well, that Arthur was an idiot; because he should’ve married Merlin.”

“Merlin was an old man in the legends…Arthur was a young boy.”

Arthur winced, “Okay, got me there. But, I mean it Merlin. There’s going to be stories about my fantasy love life. There will be rumors floating around constantly. But…”Arthur sighed, “I can transfer back to Oxford. It’s only been one semester, shouldn’t be that much work.”

“No Arthur,” Merlin protested, “No. Don’t do that. You love Harvard. You love being away from all of this; and, you should enjoy it, not worry about your insecure boyfriend back in Ireland. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t-”

“Never say sorry for something that you worry about,” Arthur whispered, “You got a picture of me snogging another woman, you had every right to be furious, to be insecure, to…want to kill me. But, Merlin,” Arthur gently cupped his lover’s face, “I didn’t go through three years of this for it to crash because we’re at different unis. I want this to live; and I want you to stand beside me one day, when I’m standing beside my father as he makes a speech in all the formal garb and everyone will look at us and go “There’s the Prince and his Consort. They’ll going to make the United Kingdom thrive once more. They’re going to change so much” and I want them to see that it’s not only going to be me, but you as well. You are the one that’s going to bring magic out of it’s shadow. You’re going to be the light that will make this nation, and me, great.”

Merlin smiled, “Don’t sell yourself short, Arthur. You’ll have to do some work too.”

Arthur chuckled before licking his lips, “I’m sorry for making you worry. And I’m sorry that I made you cry, but Merlin, it will always be you. I will never love another.”

Merlin grinned, “I’ll hold you to that,” he whispered before placing his lips upon his Prince’s.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments and kudos!


End file.
